1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fault detection system for an automotive air bag system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the testing of air bag systems, such as that disclosed in the above-reference related application, it was found that from time to time, the electronic monitoring systems employed therein would malfunction and produce false indications of failures occurring in the system. When such false indications are related to shorting of front mounted high "G" deceleration sensors, the conventional systems will disarm a firing circuit for the air bag inflation devices. System disarming due to false or erroneous sensing of shorts in the high "G" deceleration sensors is not acceptable, since only the monitoring system is at fault, rather than the air bag inflation system.